


Sea Breeze and Gun Fire

by happywitch416



Series: Belle's Dance [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Far Harbor DLC (Fallout 4), Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: This is an old, old writing for Belle originally posted to my tumblr that I had forgotten. I am going to wander through my tags and see what else I can dig up but I have missed these two.
Relationships: Old Longfellow/Female Sole Survivor, Old Longfellow/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Belle's Dance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sea Breeze and Gun Fire

“Why the hell are you puttin a window there?”

Belle’s fists rested on her hips; mouth set in a stubborn, full line as she met his glare. “Because I want to watch the sea while I work and that’s the best view. It runs the length of my desk and it’s my house.”

He ran a hand through his hair, noting how she planted her feet. All she needed was her shotgun and he knew he had seen that exact pose when she had faced down a stubborn Deathclaw. “A window that big ain’t safe, Belle.”

She puffed up more. “I’m not the fucking General for nothing, David Longfellow. And I made it to the size of a bulletproof window I found. Nothing will come through it.” She snarled when a protest began to form on his lips, tossed her hands skyward and stepped into his space. “Why are you so worried anyway?”

“Because I don’t want you to end up like Hannah!” He stormed away from her cabin, leaving her open mouthed in its bare skeleton and heading to the ancient boardwalk to stare out over the crashing waves. He heard her boots hit the wood behind him. “Leave it alone, cap’n.”

She leaned back against the railing beside him, kicking a boot heel up against the rail and her voice so soft he almost missed her words. “Not for a second.” She sighed before looking up at him. “I’m not Hannah, David. You taught me everything you knew about this island and the Commonwealth obeys me sometimes.” He grunted still staring out over the water. Her fingers were a gentle pressure against his arm. “You offered to be stuck with me and I intend to make you regret it.”

A laugh escaped him, and he finally met her eyes; they danced in the afternoon sun, like tidal pools when the water was low and full of dancing light. He sighed, an ache still in his chest. “A deal then?” Her head cocked to the side, hair tumbling and begging for him to tangle his fingers in it. “One of your fancy turrets above it.”

Her head dropped to her chest as a soft snort escaped her. She bounced her foot on the rail before looking up again, a speculative gleam in her eyes. “A turret on yours too then. At least I’m putting in a fucking window.”

He gave a heavy sigh and stuck out his hand. “Deal, cap'n” 

She took his hand, speculation turning to mischief as she used it to pull herself close to him and laid a soft kiss on his cheek, lips barely brushing against his skin through the beard. “There’s better ways to seal a deal, Longfellow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old, old writing for Belle originally posted to my tumblr that I had forgotten. I am going to wander through my tags and see what else I can dig up but I have missed these two.


End file.
